Narcisismo
by YoukaiMusaa
Summary: Más allá del amor físico al amor personal, le quiero verdaderamente y estoy seguro que nuestras almas... nuestras almas son gemelas también.


_**Narcisismo. **_

Vagando bajo la inesperada lluvia, tratando de encontrar el rumbo en este bien conocido lugar; atravieso el patio del colegio para poder entrar en algún aula y así protegerme de la tormenta. La obscuridad a mitad del día se hacía más imponente conforme los segundos avanzaban y paso a paso mi empapado cuerpo sufría el desgaste de correr entre el resonante viento, abrí frenéticamente la puerta de una estancia que supuse vacía y me vi en la embarazosa situación de interrumpir a una pareja, de segundo tal vez, compartiendo su calor de manera indecorosa y desesperada.

Anuncié mi presencia con una sonrisa maliciosa indicando que había llegado ahí para quedarme por lo cual ambos salieron tomados de las manos casi corriendo y acomodándose prendas y cabello en el camino. Afloje mi corbata y serví un poco de agua en un recipiente que tome de la parte superior del garrafón ubicado en la esquina del espacioso lugar, me burle de la expresión de la chica, quien diría que una _señorita de sociedad_ cometería ese tipo de actos impuros e inapropiados para su estatus económico; me lleve la mano a la cabeza y revolví mi propio cabello cerrando mis ojos… eran increíbles las quizá miles de historias que el _Ouran High School_ escondía tras ese titulo de prestigio y honor que por antigüedad poseía, cada estudiante con una historia diferente que contar, definitivamente no saben cuanta cantidad de escorias aquí se albergan y yo no soy la excepción.

La noche caía y las esperanzas de irme a casa desaparecían conforme oía las pesadas gotas caer y estamparse al tocar cualquier superficie, desabotone mi saco para quedar más cómodo y me tumbe en un amplio sofá; cerré mis ojos. Un suspiro de desesperación salió de mí ¿Dios, cuántas horas llevo aquí?

Me incorporé, la espalda me dolía un poco por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en la misma posición aun sin saber qué hacer, pudiéndolo hacer todo, separe mis piernas y puse mis manos en las rodillas pensando en que podría llamar a alguien para que me recogiese pero olvide el móvil en la tercera sala de música no creo que ninguno del host club siga ahí.

Comencé a caminar, no suelo desesperarme fácilmente pero en mi cabeza seguía rondando mi única preocupación: Mi hermano; aquél al que jamás podré sacar de mi mente ya que ocupa gran parte de mis pensamientos.

_Yo debo ser hermoso~_

Frente a un espejo observe mi propio reflejo, pasé mi mano por mi cabello, lo desordene más de lo que ya se encontraba y un rubor se apoderó de mí al darme cuenta de ello dirigí mis manos heladas a mis mejillas las cuales no cesaban su pronunciado sonrojo; seguí descendiendo a lo largo de mi cuello con mi saco ya abierto fui deshaciendo los primeros dos botones de mi camisa. Comenzaba a tener calor aun con aquella tormenta atacando Japón… No podía continuar, si seguía así probablemente terminaría cayendo en la masturbación _como si no fuese la primera vez, _pero aquí seguro me encontrarán y no quiero ser pillado en tan embarazosa situación. Aunque pensándolo bien, correr tal riesgo podría ser más excitante que cualquier cosa que ya haya hecho antes, no deje de mirarme y sin darme cuenta de cuándo o cómo mi entrepierna reaccionó de forma involuntaria; pase mi mano por aquella zona encima de mi ropa y solté un leve gemido, mordí mi labio de nuevo recordando que me encontraba frente a un espejo… mis fantasías no se hicieron esperar gesticulando caras de placer para mi cine mental imaginando que el que las hacía era él y no yo, olvidándome del asunto antes de juzgarme a mí mismo como patético.

Me trae loco, lo admito pero ¿y qué? La única opinión que me interesa es la de él de ahí en fuera se pueden ir a la mierda el mundo y todos sus habitantes. Dejé mi cine mental vagar un rato mientras seguía merodeando por el lugar, finalmente decidí extenderme de nuevo a lo largo de todo el sofá con los ojos cerrados fue de un momento a otro que los abrí y entonces pude contemplar la figura de Kaoru posado sobre mi arqueando una ceja con promiscua perversión.

_Y se acercó…_

De una manera sensualmente lenta, creí que todo era mentira y así lo fue, mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada; no fue a Kaoru a quien yo vi y quería convencerme de aquello.

Me aprecio mucho realmente, siempre cuido de mi mismo y soy un egoísta, me la paso horas mirándome al espejo y me visto con las mejores prendas que pudiesen imaginar; todo eso para nada… o al menos eso piensan los demás; supongo que tu ego y autoestima debe estar los suficientemente elevado como para apreciarte a ti mismo, vestirte para ti y tener higiene personal ¿Es lo que todos harían? ¿No? Pues… ¡Deberían hacerlo!

No hay nada más allá de mi propio ego el cual efectivamente debe estar por las nubes pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Si no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno como para merecerme o igualarse, es por eso que no me abro a nadie.

_Mi hermano es una persona a veces diferente~_

Me siento estúpido por pensar tanto en mí mismo, Kaoru definitivamente piensa en los valores, es más noble que yo, considerado y tiene un mentalismo más amplio que el mío pero el finge estar atado a mi lo cual no puedo soportar; él es el único que merece, no, TIENE que permanecer a mi lado.

_-Se llama narcisismo Hikaru. _

_-¿Qué cosa? _

_-Lo que tú tienes idiota, si es que tanto estas enamorado de ti mismo. _

Fugaces fragmentos de una olvidada conversación atravesaron por mi mente en cuestión de segundos; no debí haberle dicho que estaba enamorado de _mi_ y de _mi _reflejo frente al espejo, debí haberle confesado que conocía el significado de la palabra narcisismo y en definitiva yo no padezco de ello aunque quisiera hacerme a la idea de que no es más que eso… puro amor _personal_. Pero bien, el hecho de que yo me observe tanto es porque él y yo somos tan parecidos.

Es él al que de verdad amo y ¿no lo entiende? O es que acaso está celoso pero… ¿de mi mismo?

Que me mire con esos ojos juzgándome de bastardo ególatra suele ser divertido pero tendremos que saber controlar ese detalle; siendo sinceros creo ser más obstinado que Kaoru (y que cualquier otro miembro del Host Club) y a mí me gusta ese nivel de estupidez aun que con ello arrastre ventajas o desventajas; en mi caso más desventajas que cualquier otra cosa.

Escuche el primer trueno de la noche, así es, anocheció y yo seguía en la escuela pude haberme desesperado o cualquier otra cosa más interesante que estar indagando en pensamientos e interrogantes que mi subconsciente posee pero relativamente nunca tengo el tiempo para eso y claro está que ahora se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para ello; ya resignado me tendí nuevamente y me relajé, quite mis zapatos con la punta de los pies aventándolos lejos, el ruido de estos me hiso girarme de nuevo a la puerta y a los grandes ventanales, gire los ojos con pesadez, todo permanecía abierto y no podía dejarlo así. Me incorporé y una vez estando ahí mire los empañados vidrios el clima era tan agradable como para pasar la tormenta en casa, fruncí el ceño y cerré de una buena vez las persianas, atranqué de una u otra manera la puerta acto seguido mi uniforme cayó al suelo.

Ya me dirigía a acostarme por millonésima ocasión cuando escuché un golpeteo en la puerta, voltee enarcando una ceja realmente no quería abrir y no lo hubiese hecho de no haber sido porque la voz de Kaoru al otro lado me hizo reaccionar, probablemente se encontraba ahí empapado y en efecto me había buscado por toda la jodida institución.

Entró hecho una fiera; con enojo y preocupación plasmados en el rostro yo me encontraba sorprendido, con la ropa toda desaliñada, el cabello alborotado, descalzo y todo fuera de lugar.

-¿Planeabas pasar la noche aquí?

-Si no me quedaba de otra…

-¿No planeabas avisar entonces?

-Se me olvido el teléfono en…- No terminé de completar la frase cuando mi hermano lanzó al aire mi celular y yo atrapándolo estratégicamente le agradecí el detalle.

Kaoru tenía un puchero en los labios no me miraba a los ojos y sus cejas permanecían juntas desde hace un buen rato, me acerque a él y le atraje la vista a mi cara colocando mi mano en su barbilla. Le hice repelar y en sus caprichos no se volteo hacía mi quizá con la finalidad de que yo no observara lo frustrado que estaba, ensanche mi sonrisa y aun con la mano izquierda en su barbilla me tome el atrevimiento de rodearle la cintura; estaba a punto de soltarse de mi agarre cuando un oportuno trueno terriblemente fuerte aturdió los oídos de ambos obligándonos a abrazarnos con fuerza y seguido a eso un apagón se apoderó del colegio.

No podíamos ver nada. Solo sabíamos que nos teníamos el uno al otro respirando muy cerca con todo, absolutamente todo el cuerpo unido.

Un relámpago ilumino la noche, y se pudo apreciar la silueta de dos individuos que se acompañaban en un fugaz beso, quizá ninguno pudo ver nuestra imagen pero suponer dicha escena resulta de lo más conmovedor.

El ósculo se fue prolongando dándome paso a introducir mi lengua cuando mi gemelo entre abría su boca, le humedecí cada parte de sus finos y delgados labios, puedo presumir de haber acariciado el fuego y salir ileso de tal acción pues nuestros cabellos anaranjados que se movían de aquí allá parecían flamas inmortales a pesar de las gotas de sudor que caían de ambos mezcladas con una que otra lágrima de Kaoru, las saladas gotas resbalaban por su recta nariz y deje de prestarle atención a su boca para lamer aquellos sentimientos que brotaban de sus ojos. Me dirigí a su cuello y le mordisquee hasta escuchar sus quejidos de dolor que sin duda me incitaban a más, le desvestí con desespero al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con mucho cuidado sin perder ningún tipo de detalle; quizá esta sería la primera vez para ambos y por ningún motivo querría arruinarlo aunque sigo con la idea de no querer tener tal intimidad en las instalaciones del instituto.

Aquél protocolo quedo en el olvido al sentir a mi hermano aferrarse a mi espalda siendo víctima de la profunda excitación que sentía al ser tocado por su gemelo; no nos desvestimos por completo ya que aquello no hacía falta, hemos visto nuestros cuerpos desnudos el uno al otro millones de veces lo que realmente importaba en estos momento era el sentirnos unidos… Mucho más unidos que antes.

Y de esta forma acabe haciéndole el amor a mi querido hermano, no puede llamársele de ninguna otra forma porque esto es exactamente lo que siento por él; un amor más allá de lo físico, más allá del narcisismo o una forma de complacerme pero más que cualquier otra cosa estoy seguro de que nuestras almas son gemelas también.

* * *

_**Terminé!D: y llevo mucho mucho tiempo queriendo publicarlo!' DIOS! odio mi flojera! pero... debo ser fuerte! *-* ajaja acepto criticas de todo tipo! y lo saben ¬3¬' asi que dejen reviews para fortalecer mi inspiración Twincest! :'3 **_


End file.
